


Alolan Surprise

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Happy Birthday Shuuji-Chan!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Ash decides to show Goh a few secrets of the Alola RegionAnd after thinking about it for a while, Goh decides to reveal some secrets of his own
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Alolan Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of the most talented creators this fandom has, Shuuji Chan  
> Hope everyone enjoys this story!

Goh closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, his body was overloaded with all the things happening around him, he could feel the texture of the sand under his arms, hear the sound of the waves crashing against the beach, taste the salty droplets of water, smell the delicious food Professor Kukui was cooking back in the house, just a few meters away…

Alola was a magical place without a doubt and he wished he could carry those feelings with him forever

He shook a little when he remembered exactly why he had his eyes closed, Alola was a paradise full of wonderful sights, but there was a special one it made his heart race every time he looked at it

He barely opened one eye and saw him, Ash Ketchum, his best friend, his most trusted companion, _his secret crush,_ was looking at him with a smile.

_Thump thump thump,_ Goh could feel his heart beating at a million miles per hour and fastening as soon as the other boy tilted his head to the side and stuck out his tongue in a playful manner

His cuteness was going to kill Goh one of these days and honestly, the young researcher would accept that kind of fate.

“Guys…” Professor Burnet spoke, half serious; half joking “Remember we are here to meditate, we need to relax every once in a while”

“But this is boring!” Ash complained and Goh smiled

_Of course he hated being in the same place doing nothing for five minutes_

“You promised you’d try this…” the woman insisted “You two have been travelling around the world non-stop for months, you need some rest and relaxation”

“But I want to go out exploring!” the trainer insisted “And Goh still needs to catch a lot of Alolan Pokemon, right Goh?”

His friend pondered the question for a moment, but didn’t reply right away; he was too focused looking at the scenery behind Ash and trying to determine what was warmer, the sun or his smile

“I wouldn’t mind staying like this for a little while…” he finally said

“Oh, okay then” the Pallet Town native said

Goh was ready to go back meditating again, but Burnet interrupted him

“Really young man?” she said and Goh suppressed a laugh when he saw Ash pouting at her words “You’re not going to protest? Or throw a tantrum?”

“I don’t do that!” Ash quickly replied, crossing his arms

“Says the boy who claimed he wasn’t going to eat broccoli because he was sure and I quote ‘those green thingies are from outer space’”

“I never said that”

“Yes you did, young man, you also said all vegetables are evil”

Goh laughed, he definitely needed to know more about Ash’s life with the Alolan couple, the Ash that lived in Alola back then seemed more relaxed, more leisured and, if half of the stories he heard about those times were true, he was crazier than ever before.

“Tell her!” Ash shouted, breaking Goh’s focus, the researcher blinked twice, trying to understand what he meant

“Tell Brunet I don’t throw tantrums” the trainer repeated

Goh smiled, as much as he liked Ash (which was a lot), he thought he could have some fun at his expense, so he looked at Burnet and commented

“The first thing Ash does in the morning is groaning, it takes me slapping him several times and Pikachu shocking him at least twice to make him get up”

Burnet laughed and Ash huffed, getting up, he crossed his arms and said

“I’m going to see what Kukui’s doing for lunch”

Without saying another word, he ran to the house and Burnet stared at him with a smile

“Typical Ash…” she muttered

Goh stared at him too, he knew he was only pretending to be mad at him, after all these months he couldn’t help to notice that no matter what he did, Ash would never get angry, he would sometimes act a little moody or grumpy but all it took was some reassuring words to get him out of that situation

“First love, huh?” Burnet said out of the blue and Goh looked at her with a shock

“What?”

“I have eyes, Goh… I see things…” the professor said in a whisper

Goh tried (and failed to hide his blush and replied

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

He felt a little pride at the fact that he was able to said that whole sentence without stuttering and he hoped Burnet would stay silent after hearing his words

“Come on…” she insisted and Goh cursed her intelligence “Tell you what, it’ll be our little secret“

Goh didn’t respond

“All I want to know is... If you feel something for my little boy”

“Your?”

“I love him as a son, trust me… I have a deal for you, if you tell me what I want to know, then I’ll tell you what I noticed about Ash, something that I’m sure you haven’t realize yet”

“Something like what?”

Burnet came closer to the boy and lowered her voice once again

“Something really important…”

That sounded like a really tempting offer, but Goh wanted to say no, after all, nobody knew about his feelings for Ash, it didn’t matter how noticeable they could be, he made a huge effort to keep those feelings locked inside his heart

But at the end of the day, this was Burnet, one if not the most trustable person he ever met, could he…?

“You have a deal” he said after a few seconds and seeing that Burnet was waiting for his next words, he closed his eyes and confessed

“I like Ash…”

He looked down, it was impossible to hide his blush right now, but he felt reassured when Burnet sat beside him and squeezed his knee

“He’s brave and funny, he’s friendly with me and with everyone, and he’s impossibly kind and…”

He looked away and added something else

“He’s pretty cute, too”

As soon as he heard a happy sound coming from the woman’s mouth, he said

“NowtellmewhatyouknowaboutAsh!!!”

“By the Tapus dear, calm down…” she replied, patting his back “Actually, I’m surprised you didn’t notice this already”

“Why?”

“Because if you did, then you’d already make a move to get Ash”

“I’m not planning on making any moves!”

“Then how is he gonna figure out what you feel for him?”

Goh didn’t want to think about that, Ash was dense, he could see that from a mile away, and every possible scenario he imagined of him confessing his feelings for the trainer always ended with Ash not understanding anything and him mad at him for being such an idiot

“Just tell me what you know…”

Burnet didn’t said a word, so Goh added, looking down

“Please…”

“That’s better, dear… Anyway, it’s something really simple, think about this: Ash is always trying to surprise you…”

“So?”

“So? Don’t you think that means something?”

“I guess he could like me just as a friend…”

“You should hear his phone calls, once a week, all he says is, Goh wanted to do this, so we did this, Goh wanted to do that, so we did that… He’s always thinking about you…”

“You’re exaggerating”

Burnet quickly denied with her head

“Just give it a thought, and you’ll realize how many things he does to get your attention…”

Goh made a pause, so she continued

“With Ash, there’s always a new adventure, a different challenge, a novelty, a discover that no one else knows and if everything he says on the phone it’s true, then he always wants you to be there with him… I think that speaks volumes of how he feels about you… Goh, Ash wants you around, always…”

“That’s not…”

Goh was about to say ‘true’ when the voice of Ash interrupted him

“Goh! Goh!”

He started running towards them and Burnet said quickly

“I’m sure he wants you to go with him to enjoy a life-changing experience or an extraordinary adventure”

As if on cue, Ash started to jump up and down in his place, Goh waited for a few seconds until his excitement lowered down a little before asking what he wanted

“Want to see how fast I can eat Kukui’s special Laulau?”

Before anyone else could make a comment, Ash rushed back to the house

“A life-changing experience, huh?” Goh mocked Burnet as soon as the trainer was out of their sight

“My point stands, Ash wants you around”

The professor squeezed Goh’s arm before adding something else

“He wants you to be impressed by his abilities”

“You call that Lualua thing ability?”

“At least Ash seems to be proud of it”

None of them said another word, but Goh pondered the situation for a moment, truth be told, Ash was always around, pointing at a million things, proposing a million activities for the day. Was Burnet right, could that mean the trainer felt something for him?

He dismissed the thought immediately; that was just Ash, always excited, no matter what the professor said, he probably was like that with every single one of his friends…

The lunch went as peacefully as one could expect, with Ash making faces to make baby Lei laugh, Lycanroc trying to bite Sobble’s head, Cinderace and Incineroar arm wrestling under the attentive gaze of Lucario.

It was mayhem, and chaos, and shouting and complaining, but that was just the Alolan spirit, so Goh kept eating with a smile on his face

Suddenly, Ash got up from his seat and called Pikachu to his side, he adjusted his cap and said

“We are leaving… Bye everyone!”

Goh got up and started to look for his backpack, trying to understand why Ash was in such a rush, but stopped as soon as he felt Ash’s hand on his shoulder

“I meant Pikachu and I are leaving, we have to… do something”

“Oh, do you want me to…”

Ash quickly denied with his head

“No! It’s a surprise…”

“I can keep a secret…”

“It’s a surprise for you, Goh” the trainer insisted and without saying another word, turned around and left the place as quickly as he could

Kukui was finishing up his plate when he commented

“Ash appreciates you very much, Goh”

“Yeah, sure, appreciates…” Burnet said with a little laugh

“Honey…”

“Goh knows we know” burnet replied quickly and Kukui choked on his food

“You said you wouldn’t do this”

“Do what”

“Play matchmaking with our boy and Goh”

Burnet looked at his husband straight in the eyes and said

“I’m not playing, Ash and Goh are, and it seems to me they’re winning”

Goh didn’t even heard a word of their conversation, his mind was too busy thinking about Ash and what his surprise could be, so to avoid any stressful thoughts, he returned to his meditation spot at the beach

Sun was up in the sky, shinning with an unusual intensity when Goh realized he had to tell Ash eventually

He started to sweat as soon as he thought about that, and the fact that today was a particularly hot day didn’t help at all

At this point of their journey, Goh was sure his feelings for the trainer were sincere, he was also sure those feelings weren’t going to disappear, he liked Ash as much (if not even more) as the day he first met him, so why wouldn’t he take a chance and confess already?

A little could covered the sun for a few seconds before being obliterated by an array of sun rays and Goh gulped, his heart could be that easily destroyed if Ash rejected him, Ash was Ash, so he would be candid and kind if he had to tell him that

But at the end of the day, a “no” would hurt no matter what, and Goh wasn’t ready to be that hurt

His mind focused on that disastrous scenario and he started to cry, he closed his eyes, telling himself he had to be brave and face the music, he had to…

A shadow covered his entire body and his favorite person in the world said the word he liked to hear the most

“Goh!”

He called his name

“Goh!”

He opened his eyes and his heart stopped at the apparition, Ash and Pikachu were smiling at him from above an impossible creature, a myth, a legend, the embodiment of the sun itself…

“Hi!”

“Pika!”

Ash Ketchum was riding the legendary Pokemon Solgaleo, because of course he was, he may not be a Pokemon Master yet, but he was definitely a master of achieving the impossible

The majestic creature nodded slowly at Goh and kneeled down, and the researcher wondered for a moment if Ash told it about him

Ash extended his arm, a really unnecessary gesture, since Goh was more than capable of climbing to the back of the Pokemon on his own

Still, he took it and couldn’t help but blush when his faces ended up just inches apart

“So, did you like your surprise?”

“I’m shocked…” Goh muttered

“That’s nothing, let’s go for a ride!”

And just like that, in a matter of seconds, they were literally riding above the Alolan skies; Solgaleo roared once, twice, three times and Ash laughed wholeheartedly, and then looked at him, sensing that Goh required an explanation

“Solgaleo says that if you act nicely during this ride, then it’ll let you caught it one of these days…”

Goh laughed because it was impossible that the legendary said something like that, but then again, Master of Impossible Things…

After another roar, a large circle appeared a few hundred meters away from the boys and Goh froze

“Don’t worry; it’s an Ultra wormhole, another surprise!”

The name didn’t inspire confidence, but Goh simply held onto Solgaleo and hoped for the best, in a moment, the whole world around him changed, the blue skies disappeared, a dark violet sky covered everything in sight, he couldn’t feel the familiar warmth of the sun in this weird world and his whole body shook

Ash acted quickly, putting an arm above his shoulders and smiling again, Goh didn’t say a thing, but his heart skipped a beat and he got hypnotized by Ash’s body heat, he tried to lay his head on his shoulder, but Pikachu jumping between the two of them, pointing at their left side and shouting repeatedly.

“Hey!” Ash screamed, standing up and flailing his arms

“Let me guess” Goh said, already missing his warm embrace “Another surprise?”

For all response, a shrieking sound pierced the darkness and a huge figure hovered over them, Goh recognized from a few of Ash’s stories; It was his own Ultra beast, most specificall, a Naganadel

Any trainer would have ran away at the sight of such terrifying creature, but instead, Ash simply smiled at his Pokemon and hugged his head

“How have you been?”

Naganadel knocked Ash and they both ended o hugging on top of Solgaleo, if his roars were any indication, the legendary Pokemon was also happy to see the Ultra Beast

Goh carefully extended a hand towards the strange creature, he hesitated for a second and tried to back away, only for Ash to hold him and guide him gently towards Naganadel’s head, the Pokemon shouted happily and Goh smiled, he stared at Ash and gulped when he noticed he was looking at him, was he expecting him to say something

“This is fun”

He looked down, at the violet covered desserts and canyons and the weird crystals scattered across the ground

“Dangerous…” he added with a quivering voice “But fun…”

“I’m so glad you liked it!”

Naganadel and Pikachu imitated Ash’s smile and Goh felt that warmth once again

“But we need to go” Ash suddenly said “Lusamine said is dangerous to stay here for too long”

Goh didn’t need a translator to understand the anguish cry of Naganadel, but Ash comfort it with a hug, adding

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back one of these days, I promise”

The Ultra Beast then looked at Goh, when the boy didn’t say a thing, Naganadel closed the distance, and the researcher understood

“I’ll come back too… I mean, if you like…” he stuttered

Naganadel then started to fly around in circles happily and Ash, Goh and Pikachu barely had time to wave a goodbye before Solgaleo roared again, bringing them back to their dimension

The Alolan sun was still up there in the sky, and Goh stole another glance in Ash’s direction, he was petting Pikachu with a smile plastered on his face, and maybe a hint of sadness reflected in his eyes, he supposed he didn’t like to leave his friend behind; that was Ash, always caring about others…

Always doing things for him…

Always sacrificing his chances to move towards his goal, just so Goh could take a few steps towards his own…

Always cheering for him after every single capture…

Burnet was right, Ash was doing all of this for him and still, a part of Goh’s brain refused to believe that, so he let out all of his fears in one single question

“You did all of this… for me?”

Ash blinked, smiling warmly at his friend

(Dammit, he always smiled when he was around him, Goh realized)

“Of course! I told you it was a surprise! I want it you to have this!”

“Why?”

“Because I like it!”

Goh’s heart stopped for a second and he didn’t say a word, so Ash continued

“I like when you and me discover things together, but if I’m being honest, I like it more when…”

He titled his head to the side in that adorable way of his before adding

“I like it when you see the world the way I see it”

“Then I have a surprise for you too” Goh blurted out

“Oh?”

And that was it, Goh finally accepted he couldn’t take back what he said and with each passing second his brain got even more desperate, he couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted to say, he didn’t know how to express…

“Goh?”

And the way Ash said his name finally sealed their fate, so Goh moved forwards, Pikachu jumped away from Ash’s shoulder, just in time to see his trainer and the researcher sharing their first kiss

As soon as he kissed him, Goh discovered a whole new set of feelings, the paradise that was Alola was quickly replaced by the paradise that was Ash.

All movement ceased in that single second, maybe because that was the way the world worked when one had its first kiss, or maybe because Solgaleo stopped dead in its tracks as soon as it sensed what was going on. Goh softly touched his crush’s hand, noticing with hope that the trainer didn’t move away, he could hear Pikachu cheering (Was that cheering? Was Pikachu happy with him and Ash being together?) less than a meter away, he noticed how Ash tasted like Laulau and happiness and excitement, all at the same time, and when he finally broke apart, he took one deep breath, blushing as soon as he felt the smell of Ash’s apple shampoo invading him…

“Wow…” was all that Ash said when they separated

“That means?” Goh asked hesitantly, blushing madly

“I have another surprise for you”

“What?”

Goh barely had time to react when Ash kissed him again, a little longer this time, when he moved away, he could see the blush adorning his cheeks

“Can I give you another surprise?” Goh questioned

“It is what I think it is?”

Goh nodded

Ash imitated him

And they kissed again, and again, and again, promising each other a new surprise, over and over again.

They could talk about this eventually, they would definitely do it, but for now, under the skies of Alola, above Solgaleo’s back and embracing each other, Ash and Goh found their paradise…

And it was a much welcomed surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back on track, super difficult so far, but if you have any comments, the box is down below!  
> See you around!


End file.
